The Art of Deception
by felizzya
Summary: It started out as a simple question.. a demand. But that question led to something that would scar the both of them forever. GaaraxOC


**The Art of Deception**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Hm. This chapter was kinda.. I dunno. I felt like writing something since I couldn't find any good Gaara fanfictions. I hope you like it, so please review. This fanfic is a slight AU, It takes place in the world that Naruto lives in, but it doesn't follow the main storyline... So yeah, Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a new moon that night. And the sky was filled with diamonds. Teal orbs gazed up at the velvet expansion, silently and secretly admiring it.

A voice interrupted his blank thoughts, and the mysterious figure turned around to glare at whoever dared to disturb his peace.

"HEY YOU! What the hell are you doing on **_my _**roof?"

It was a girl, and she held a scowl on her face. She was standing only several feet away, arms crossed over her chest, and hair blowing slightly in the night wind, and her forehead protector shining in the moonlight. The figure's face darkened, causing the girl to flinch a little.

"Whoa, geez, you look like you want to kill me." She paused for a while, pondering over something as she tapped her chin with her index finger. "I guess I can _share_ the roof." The word rolled off her tongue as if it was foreign to her.

"So, who are you?" She asked as she sat down, expecting him to answer even though the glare was still noticeable on his usually stoic face. She waited for his answer, which never came, so she added, "and what are you doing up so late on someone else's roof?"

"This is **your** roof?" the figure coldly asked. The girl grinned, happy that she got the guy to speak.

"Yep, I own this building, it's legally mine and everything."

Silence.

"So I answered your question, why don't you answer mine, _Good Sir." _Sheturned to look at the boy seated only a few feet away from her with a grin. He opened his mouth to speak, and one word came out.

"Gaara."

"That's it? No last name?" Silence. "Well _I'm_ Hasegawa Miharu. Star-gazer extraordinaire. And that, my good friend, is where I usually sit." She said motioning over to where Gaara was located. "You're lucky, I usually don't share, but the sky is filled with stars tonight, so I'm in a goo-"

'_What's with this girl? She lives in Suna and yet she has no idea who I am? No one probably talked to her before.. I can see why... but then again.. no one talks to me.' _Gaara sighed angrily before interrupting her.

"Shut up before I decide to kill you." Miharu stopped talking and gulped. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, biting on her bottom lip.

**I want blood. **The voice of the Shukaku hissed in Gaara's mind. The red-head's eyes widened as he gripped the sides of his head, which was currently (and obviously) in pain. Miharu noticed this, and asked him what was wrong.

"Gaara-san, are you okay-waii!"

She started to stand up, and wasn't paying attention to her footing, causing her to slip and slide off the roof. A shrill screech emitted from her mouth from surprise, and she hung there, one hand grabbing onto the side of the roof.

Suddenly, sand wrapped around her ankles, helping her push herself back onto the roof. She gave Gaara a weak smile as a thank you when she saw where the sand was coming from.

"Thanks... for.. the help.." She said between pants. But then she realized something was amiss when she noticed the dark look on Gaara's face and the sand still wrapped around her ankles and slowly making it's way up to her neck. "W-what.. are you doing?"

"Killing you, for you have become a nuisance."

"Gaara, stop!" Miharu and Gaara averted their attention to two other figures that have joined them on the roof. One of female, and the other was a male. The female craned her neck in the direction of where the sun was rising. The sand retreated back into the gourd and Miharu placed a hand on her chest, inhaling and exhaling heavily.

"You're lucky I have some business to do right now." And with that, the three sand-nins disappeared from Miharu's sight.

"So that's what I get for sharing.." The girl muttered. Shielding her eyes as the sun rose, she grinned and yawned, muttering something about heading for bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
